The U.S. domestic retail market is massive and intensely competitive with large brick and mortar retailers, aggressive mass merchants, and dominant online players competing for the business of price-savvy customers. An unstable macroeconomic climate has reduced consumer confidence and, hence, their desire to spend. The CE sector, for example, is characterized by additional dynamics including, industry consolidation, compressed product lifecycles, intensified competition from alternative channels, and consumer expectations for aggressive “deals.” Combined together, these factors place incredible pressure on physical specialty retailers' revenue and margins.